Everyone Changes
by Keiko Yoshida
Summary: no one knows who Kana is only that this mysterious person runs the band of the most ruthless mercs around and with this new war the Alliance needs them...but what will they do when they find out who Kana really is?
1. Does he see the old me or the new me?

Everything Changes(an escaflowne fic)

Everything Changes(an escaflowne fic)

::sigh:: _It's been three years scince I was supposed to leave Gaea…I still can't figure out what happened…one minute I'm heading home the next my little sister appears out of nowhere and we end up in the middle of the worst gods forsaken place here…still we succeeded…now I'm called Kana the Death Angel…and she Megumi Deathstriker…my second in command…we built up an army our own little group of mercenaries…the Silver Knights…and now…now I have to face him…Van King of Fanelia…how can I face him?…as far as he knows Kana is a fierce ruthless leader of the best damn group of mercs around…not Hitomi Kanazaki…what will be his reaction…up till now I've had Meg do all the negotiations…he can only see me now as the murderer I am…in these past three years I've killed more people than he has in his entire life…and that's not including mercy killings…this war against Kitash…all over a bit of land…and now he and the others want to hire us…the Silver Knights…::sigh::_

"Boss," calls out Meg, "its time."

"I'm comin'," I reply.

__

Always boss first I can't remember the last time she called me sis…although I suppose it's kinda funny how my men call me boss like Allen's men do…I can see him…he hasn't noticed me yet…I can only wonder as to what he is thinking…

I don't get why this Kana person has put off meeting me for so long…everyone has told me that he is ruthless and fierce…so what is he afraid of one lowly king for?…and his lieutenant I swear she knows something we don't…and no one I repeat no one should be that quiet when they move…huh…Allen stopped talking wonder why…and why are Millerna and Merle stuttering…

"Gaddeth," I ask, "what is wrong with everyone?"

"I think you should look behind you, Van," he replies.

__

I turn around…oh gods…Hitomi…

He saw me…what is he thinking?…does he see the old me or the new me?…does he even notice the weapons I'm carrying?…

"Your majesties…may I present to you the Death Angel…captain of the Silver Knights…Hitomi Kanazaki…also known as Kana…Boss…the King of Fanelia…Van Slanzer de Fanel…a Knight Caeli of Austria…pilot of the guymelef Scherazade…and Commander of the Crusade ship and crew…Allen Crusade Schezar…the second princess of Astoria…world renowned for her miraculous surgeries…Doctor Millerna Sara Aston…secretary to the kingdom of Fanelia…consort of King Van…Merle Fanel…consort to Princess Millerna…this world's richest and most famous merchant…Dryden Fassa…second in command of the Crusade ship and crew…the best gunman on this side of the planet…Samivel Gaddeth…the youngest duke ever in existence…Duke of Freid…Duke Cid…the stalwart companion and helpful to a fault…Brother Kaja….."Thus Meg re-introduces everyone.

**__**

Everyone is thinking one thing at the exact same time…with the exception of Cid and Kaja…She's smirking…

"Maybe we should all retire to the negotiations tent?" suggests Meg while still keeping that crooked smile of hers plastered to her face.

**__**

Everyone one enters…Van looks shocked and is being gently pushed towards the door by Merle…Allen keeps opening his mouth and then closing it like he forgot what he was going to say…Gaddeth is pushing him threw the doorway…Millerna keeps on looking at Kana then looking at the ground all the while frowning…Cid is openingly laughing at the way Meg did the introductions…Kaja just looks as calm as ever…meanwhile Kana looks depressed but determined…and Dryden looks as though he is going to burst at his seams from controlling his laughter… 

Wonder what each of them are thinking?

Van ~ Where did she learn to fight and why is she here posing as Kana? She should be at home…

****

Merle ~ What on Gaea is she wearing? No matter as long as she doesn't make a move on Van again I don't care he's my husband!

****

Allen ~ Is this the same girl I proposed to? Where did she get those weapons?

****

Gaddeth ~ Is this sweet little Hitomi? I always knew she was a little spitfire. I just never realized she could do this. Poor Boss he looks like a stranded fish.

****

Millerna ~ How inappropiate. I can't believe that's our little Hitomi…not possible.

****

Cid ~ I like Meg…and that does look like Hitomi…even if her clothes are different…I wonder if she still has visions?

****

Kaja ~ Let everything flow in it's own path…

****

Kana ~ This sucks…still I have to get them to accept the new me…it still sucks.

****

Dryden ~ Everyone looks so stupid! I wonder if I look like that right now?

(hi it's me the author…o.k. yes I know the characters are OOC everytime I write it turns out like that…and yes I know Hitomi has no sister think of this as an AU fic where things all follow the order I want and you'll be fine…and yes I realize my chapter is short…all my chapters tend to be short…for that matter most of what I write tends to consist of a long list of short chapters…anywise please review cause I'm not sure if I should continue this…kay?)


	2. I don't know who has changed more me or ...

Chapter two  
  
Van is sitting in a chair with Merle behind him with her paws on resting on his shoulders...Cid is in corner of the tent talking to Meg while Dryden is sitting next to Millerna with a small smile on his face...Gaddeth is talking to Allen...Allen is ignoring Gaddeth...Millerna is mumbling to herself...Kana is holding a quiet conversation with Kaja...all of them are in a large tent that contains a circular table with chairs going completely around it....  
  
Van starts to look angry...  
  
That does it! "What is going on here?" he demands while suddenly standing up and waving his arm wildly. "And why are you claiming to be Kana? And what are you wearing?!?!" he shouts at the same time pointing towards Kana. "Hitomi...what happened to you?"  
  
Kana turns and looks at everyone who had originally been staring at Van during his outburst, but now they were looking towards her each of them silently demanding an explanation. Oh shit. "I'm not claiming anything. I am Kana. The ruthless murderer, as some people call me. Although truthfully I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. As for what I'm wearing I thought that was fairly obvious. A sword and some daggers with boots and pants plus a rather loose shirt. What happened to me was that instead of returning me to Earth my little sister," she points towards Meg who in turn waves at everybody as they look at her and then shift their attention back towards Kana, "ended up coming here. We got dropped in a place on Gaea that I had never been to before and accidentally ended up with an entire mercenary fleet at our disposal, but all that is another story."  
  
Millerna is the first to speak. "How could you be Kana or a murder for that matter? The Hitomi I remember hated fighting and would faint at the thought of herself killing somebody."  
  
Kana smiles a weak, sad little smile. "I grew up. Even though I wish I could return to the innocence I had before these past few years I can't." She replies with a sad, defeated shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"So now you are the person who can win us this war right?" Cid asks looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I can't make any promises. All of you got yourselves into a useless war of a bit of land causing a lot of innocent men to be killed. What I don't get is why? As far as I remember none of you ever wanted to fight ever again." She replied frowning at all of them.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your concern." Answered Allen with a frown on his face and tight white lips. "After all you are different and I'm not entirely sure we can trust the new you."   
  
"Very well. Then instead of doing the usual how do you do's that friends would how about we get down to business? What do you need my men for and how much are willing to pay us?" Kana said all of this with an expressionless face.  
  
"We need you here," answered Dryden, "and we are willing to pay you exceptionally well. Your men would attack the foremost lines of the enemy and clear the way for our troops."  
  
Meg and Kana's faces turn to stone as they look at the map noting the amount of force their men would be up against and the place of attack.  
  
"No." answers Kana.  
  
"Why not?" asks Dryden.  
  
"Because it's a suicide mission. If I were to send my men there they would die and I don't care what anyone says about me I won't send my men out to die so that all of you have a little distraction. Gentlemen I have seen your offer and am declining." She turned and stormed out of the tent with Meg following close behind.  
  
"HITOMI!" called out Van as he ran to catch up with her. "You don't understand!"  
  
"NO! I understand perfectly Your Majesty. You think that just because I'm a merc captain that I will be completely willing to sacrifice my men's lives for money. I got a better offer from Kitash. At least they weren't going to ask me and my men to do a suicide mission!"  
  
"You were approached by Kitash?"  
  
"YES! They offered a job with a significant amount of money involved the only reason I turned it down was because of the friendship that all of us had had three years ago and the full belief that none of you would ever ask anyone to sacrifice needless lives."  
  
Everyone looks ashamed except Dryden and Meg.  
  
"We could pay you for whatever info you can give us on the Kitash forces instead?" offered Dryden.  
  
"NO! The criminals that fill your prisons and dungeons are more honorable than all of you put together. To think that I would do something like that. I don't know who has changed more me or all of you?" she answers with a sneer. "Gather our men Meg we are leaving."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Interjects Dryden. "Guards seize them!" he cries out pointing towards Kana and all of her men.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?! YOU SCUMBAGS WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HONOR AND TRUST EVERYTHING HITOMI HAS EVER TOLD ME ABOUT ALL OF YOU MOST OF BEEN A LIE!! EITHER THAT OR ALL OF YOU ARE IMPOSTERS!!" screams Meg as she is being dragged away by four guards.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't take the chance that you might leave to serve Kitash," replies Dryden.  
  
Two guards go up to Kana and attempt to grab her by her arms... "There is no need for that," she says angrily and turns to head in the direction Meg was being dragged off in. One guard shrugs his shoulders and goes to follow her to make sure she doesn't try to escape.  
  
(author ~ you didn't think I would have Hitomi leave and that be the end of the story did you? Hmm you did...shame on you...anyway this chapter is dedicated to Kana and that anonymous person because both of them wrote reviews when no one else did...bad...people who are to lazy to write reviews...bad...o.k. I think I'm done chewing everyone out now...that wasn't so bad was it? Please write reviews...they boost my self-esteem :p )  



	3. Knights...VANISH!

Chapter three  
  
"GET BACK HERE AND LET US OUT YOU STUPID BAS---"  
"MEGUMI!" calls out Kana, "Sit! And calm down."  
Meg sits down on the concrete bench, tosses the iron cup that she had been running across the cell bars with onto the floor and rubbed her hands over her face, "So, what do we do now Boss?"  
"We wait."  
"Wait for what?" asks Vorin, the merc doctor and head assassin.  
"I see you have finally calmed down," says a voice from the darkness outside their cells.  
"Are you willing to let us go Dryden?" asks Kana.  
"Hitomi, you know we can't do that." Answers Van.  
"If you would accept one of our offers things could be different?" says Dryden.  
"The consequences be on your heads." Replies Kana.  
"And besides all your offers lack honor," laughs Meg, "and unfortunately for you the Silver Knights will never accept an honor less job."   
"Never say never," answers Dryden with a confident smug smile as he begins to turn and walk away.  
"Hitomi? What did you mean by 'the consequences be on your heads'?" asks Allen with a worried frown on his face, "If you do anything it will only make it worse on you and your men."  
"People I once valued and treasured as friends betrayed me and my men simply because we got an offer from your opposition. Hmmph. Things can't get much worse than that." She answers looking directly into his eyes he sees the pain and sadness reflected within.  
"Hitomi..." Millerna whispered softly.  
"KNIGHTS!" Kana called out as each of them looked up from their private discussions, "We are leaving." Each of the Knights nodded their head and stood up.  
"What are you doing, Hitomi?" demands Dryden imperiously, "There is no way for you to escape without my releasing you. The spells cast upon these," he gestures to the bars, "can be broken by no one."  
"Who needs to break them?" asks Meg with her crooked smile plastered on her face again.  
"What do you mean by that?" Dryden says in frustration. "What is with your riddles?"  
"Silver Knights..., "Kana calls once more. Then she turns to Dryden and speaks, "Beware Fassa riddles can often be the most powerful thing after love and hate, for they befuddle the mind." She turns back towards the Silver Knights.  
"What do you mean by this?" asks Van frowning in confusion.  
"Only that the Boss says we're leaving so we're getting ready to leave," answers Vorin, "No offense intended Your Majesties, but you might want to work on your hospitality manners a bit more."  
"And why is that?" asks Merle with a frown on her furry face.  
"Because normally the Boss will give the idiot that is stupid enough to imprison us a few days to let us go," answers another Knight near the bars.  
"And why might I inquire is it so important that we let you go?" asks Dryden in a sarcastic voice.  
"Remember how we defeated the Craiysiens?" asks Vorin.  
"Yes, you defeated them to the last it was said that there were no survivors," answers Cid in a confused voice.  
"Not your most elegant battle," answers Allen.  
"What does that have to do with now?" asks Millerna also confused by Vorin's answer.  
"They were also stupid enough to keep us locked up when we didn't feel like staying," he replies with a smirk as he walks to the other end of the bars, "of course you could luck out the Boss is said to have a soft heart where you lot are concerned, but she's still pretty pissed off."  
Gaddeth moves toward where Vorin is standing, "Do you really think Hitomi would harm anyone here because she's angry?"  
"Truthfully lad, she isn't angry she's hurt," he answers with a cold voice, "and it won't be her you have to worry about, it'll be me and the other Silver Knights, cause if any of you ever get near her to hurt or betray her again, we will slit your throats. The Boss has our loyalties because she has always shown a caring heart and an honorable soul. No one, I repeat, no one, hurts her without pissing us off. That was the mistake the Craiysiens made."  
"What?"  
"The Boss wasn't conscious when we destroyed the Craiysiens," he replies with an angry face, "she had been injured, her last order was to take them out, she fell unconscious before she could tell us whether we could take prisoners or not, we decided to follow her command literally. We killed every last one. When the Boss woke up and found out she was pissed, but she got over it. Immediately.   
She didn't let her anger out and she refused to discipline us. No one understood why until she explained. She said that she gave the order and she would be damned if she punished us for following it. After that no one questioned her ever again."  
Both men looked over at Hitomi, Boss to one man, friend to another, and her as innocent looking as ever, like a kitten riled up and ready to use her small, but sharp claws.  
"Alright boys on---" began Kana.  
"HEY!" cried out Meg.  
Kana sighed and rubbed her temples softly in a futile gesture, "Alright boys and," she glares at Megumi, "girls," Meg smiles a sweet, I'm an angel see my halo smile back, "on my word...Knights..." each Silver Knight reaches into his or her pocket and pulls out a small bottle filled with a maroon colored liquid, "VANISH!" in a puff of silver smoke the Silver Knights disappear from their cells.  
  
(author ~ see a nice short chapter that also tells a little bit about Hitomi's past with the Silver Knights...anyway whatcha think?...REVIEW!...pwetty please?...anywise I should be out with the next chapter once I have at least ten reviews...that should take a few months-_-*...~.^ja ne mata) 


	4. Shit!

"Boss!"  
  
Hitomi turns and looks at Vorin angrily, "What?!"  
  
Vorin puts his hands up in front of him defensively revealing that he is holding a map, "Ok maybe I should go talk to Meg," as he backs up slowly he smiles, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a headache. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
" 'S ok"  
  
"So watcha got?"  
  
"Something you're not gonna like." He starts to fidget and look at the map. Then he fusses around with the map some more.  
  
"You gonna tell me?"  
  
"Right. Well you see," he fidgets again, "it's like this," he fidgets some more.  
  
"Tell me already." She growls.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he straightens up and looks anywhere, but at her face.  
  
"Full report."  
  
"You sure you wouldn't rather have Meg give ya the full report?"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes Capt.!"  
  
"I'm waiting…"  
  
"Kitash has it's entire army out and ready."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"Yes ma'am. They plan a sweep, no mercy. We are permitted to leave without any trouble due to the fact that we are neutral. The Alliance will be over run unless…"  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"We can cut a path around the back allowing for reinforcements to come to the Alliance's aid."  
  
"But?"  
  
"That cuts off our neutrality. Thereby making us the enemy. We can get out scott free and let all of the Alliance and it's men die or we can aid, hopefully win, either way no profit."  
  
"If we send this information to the Alliance will they have enough time to change tactics?"  
  
"No ma'am, either they receive assistance from us or they die. No alternatives."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
(author ~ more of a tease than a chapter…still I hope you enjoyed it anyway, ano I know its been a real long time since I wrote anything, demo I'm having trouble w/ my bouts of creativity. NOT writers block. I don't believe in that. I was taught that writer's block is an excuse to not write that gains pity. So it's not writer's block, it's trouble w/ creativity. Hai now my not working on this in almost 2 months feels justified to me and I didn't say I have writer's block! Yay. Oh does any1 still read this? 'Cause if you do…tell me…so that I don't feel like I'm doing this just for myself…onegai?) 


End file.
